Des retrouvailles
by KimUnicorn
Summary: J'ai essayé de rendre légère et humoristique les retrouvailles Johnlock. Bonne lecture. Rating k car quelques insultes pas très catho.


Bonjour tout le moooonde ! Oui je suis en forme ! La preview pour la saison 3 est enfin parue, le 12ème docteur est révélé, je suis déçue par aucun des deux alors tout va bien. Bref passons aux choses sérieuses, la chose que vous lirez est hum.. indescriptible. Mais je l'ai écrite et publié (admirez le courage) ! Bref enjoy !

_Note : Je ne possède evidemment pas Sherlock, c'est Moffat et tout sa clique ainsi que Sir Conan Doyle._

Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

John Watson attendait son rendez-vous avec impatience, elle avait du retard. En l'attendant il regardait le menu. Tout lui donnait envie, évidemment. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas se permettre de tout manger le restaurant devant une fille… si ? Avec Sher.. Sherl.. Avec lui il l'aurait fait. Sans aucun problème. De toute façon il avait tout le temps faim avec lui. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu le nombre de kilomètres qu'ils avaient crapaütés ensemble en courant dans Londres. Mais ça c'était le bon temps, il pouvait manger ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il savait qu'il perdrait toutes ces calories durement acquises en courant derrière Sherlock. Bref, il avait faim.

C'était foutrement long d'attendre.

Il en profitait pour regarder sa moustache avec fierté dans le reflet de son verre de vin. Il avait mis longtemps pour en avoir une aussi parfaite ! En fait depuis que Sher .. hum.. Sherli.. Bref, depuis qu'Il était partit au paradis des sociopathes, John ne s'était plus jamais rasé. Dépression oblige. Jusqu'à ce que Mrs Hudson, qui lui rendait souvent visite, lui dise stop et l'emmène de force chez un barbier. Il avait quand même insisté pour garder la moustache. Il avait prétexté vouloir garder un souvenir de cette période de deuil. Mais on sait tous en fait que c'est parce qu'il trouve ça cool. Moustaches are cool.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir son peigne à moustache, une forme sombre, longue, et familière s'approcha de la table. Watson un peu réticent à voir ce qui se passait au-dessus de sa tête, tourna lentement la tête vers la forme. Il découvrit avec émotions son défunt meilleur ami. Enfin son manteau. Enfin un bouton de son manteau. Il releva enfin la tête pour regarder Sherlock dans les yeux.

Trois ans ! Trois putains d'années. Et ce con n'avait pas pris une ride, ni changé de manteau.

« - Sher.. Sherlock ? balbutia le médecin.

-Coucou ! répondit-il simplement et joyeusement.

- Que… Que… QUOI ?

-Bah dîtes donc ! C'est pas sérieux tout ça, je pars à peine trois ans et toi tu perds en vocabulaire…. S'indigna Sherlock

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu me parles de vocabulaire à la con ?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais… marmonna Sherlock presque pour lui-même

- Comment t'as fait ?

- Pour garder un minimum de bon vocabulaire ? J'ai parlé à des gens, je me suis (un peu) socialisé. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas apparemment. »

Il héla un serveur en levant son long bras et sa grande main. John suivit le geste avec fascination, il y avait des larmes qui naissaient aux creux de ses yeux.

« -Mais t'étais MORT ! il cria presque le dernier mot, au bord des larmes. Les tables voisines se retournèrent pour regarder le drôle de couple.

- Pourtant je suis devant toi, mon chère Watson.

-Genre tu avais plus de pouls, et il y avait du sang partout partout partout.

- Tiens tu bug maintenant ! ironisa Sherlock. Molly a vraiment fait du bon boulot hein ? Elle est brillante en fait. Ennuyante mais brillante.

- Quoi ? Molly est au courant ?

- Yep. Il s'adressa au serveur pour prendre sa commande. Moi je prendrais un petit hamburger, et une petite frite.

-Petite monsieur ? interrogea le serveur.

-Oui petite, comme l'homme assis en face de moi. Petit quoi.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas une friterie monsieur.

-Roh oui je me suis trop habitué à la Belgique. Oui j'étais en Belgique John.

-Vous mangez quoi alors Monsieur ?

- Rho mais vous voyez pas que je suis en train de parler, revenez plus tard svp.

Le serveur s'éloigna.

-Pourquoi t'es allé te fourrer en Belgique ?

-Ils font des frites sacrement bonne, John tu peux pas savoir !

-Et tu t'es jamais dit : ''oh ! Et si j'invitais mon meilleur ami John à manger une frite avec moi ?'' Nan ça t'es jamais passé par la tête ?

-En fait j'étais trop occupé à démanteler le réseau de Moriarty pour penser à toi, sans vouloir t'offenser ! Et puis maintenant que je suis là on pourra manger des frites quand tu veux, tu pourras même manger la mienne.

-Pardon ? John avait cru mal entendre.

-Hein quoi ? Feignit Sherlock

-Non j'ai cru que… Peu importe… Pourquoi tu à fait semblant d'être mort ?

-Mais tu n'écoutes vraiment rien ma parole ! Pour désintégrer le réseau de Moriarty !

-Aaaaaaah.

-Roh le temps que ça monte au cerveau chez les humains normaux est considérablement long ! »

John ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fusiller du regard l'homme en face de lui. Enfin il essayait de le fusiller. Il savait qu'il ressemblait plus à un petit chien perdu. C'est Sherlock qui coupa John dans sa contemplation.

« - John.. ?

-Hum ?

- C'est quoi ça ? Sherlock pointa du doigt le visage de son ex-colocataire.

-Quoi ça ? J'ai une tâche ?

-Je sais pas j'ai jamais vu ça ! C'est juste entre ta bouche et ton nez. On dirait des cheveux, mais plus court.. Vraiment étrange..

-C'est une moustache, Sherlock, une moustache. Et je t'interdis de critiquer. Les moustaches c'est cool.

-Non ça ne l'est pas, John. »

Encore une fois le médecin fusilla du regard le détective. Il ne comprenait pas l'aversion de son ami pour les moustaches. C'est très sympa une moustache. En plus la sienne est incroyablement douce.

« -John arrête de penser à ta moustache, tu vas finir par donner des idées aux gens. Franchement ni toi ni moi ne voulons une épidémie de moustache.

-Mais elle est douce ma moustache ! s'exclama John, il avait parlé comme un enfant refusant de lâcher son joué préféré.

-John ne discute pas. Tu sais quoi John ?

-Quoi ?

-Je suis tout nu sous mon impair, on rentre à la maison ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes bordel ?

-Bah quoi ? Chacun a sa version de la moustache. Moi elle est sous mon impair »

Sherlock fit un clin d'œil aguicheur au médecin. Et celui-ci se pencha pour vérifier ce que l'homme disait. Il découvrit avec soulagement qu'il disait des conneries. Il avait toujours cet ensemble super sexy de détective privé consultant. Quand il refit surface de la table, ils rigolèrent ensemble de bon cœur.

D'un coup, comme ça, comme pour si tout était normal, John gifla Sherlock. Mais d'une force si... bah forte, que toute la salle se retourna vers eux pour les observer encore une fois, eux ces drôles de personnages. Le moustachu et le puceau. L'équipe de choc.

Sherlock surpris par le geste de son ami, se releva brusquement de sa chaise. Il était debout une main sur sa joue giflée et l'autre s'appuyant sur la table.

« - TROIS ANS ! TROIS, PUTAIN, D'ANNEES ! il levait un doigt accusateur sur Sherlock.

-Je sais je sais…

-Non tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai enduré sans toi ! JE M'ENNUYAIS SANS TOI BORDEL DE MERDE !

-Je suis vraiment désolé John.

-J'espère bien que t'es désolé, sale petit con égoïste ! »

Et sur ces purs mots d'amours, il alla encastrer délicatement son poing dans l'épaule de son camarade bien aimé.

Sherlock encore debout, dans un accès de rage intense fit valdinguer la table. Elle se retrouva renversée en moins de deux. Les deux se regardaient comme des bêtes prêtent à se sauter dessus pour un combat plus qu'intéressant. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa, enfin ils pensent… Ils ne savent plus trop ce qui s'est passé à partir de ce moment-là.

En tout cas si vous demandez aux clients de ce soir-là, ils se souviennent bien tous de Sherlock et de John qui s'élancent tous deux l'un vers l'autres, de leurs baisés fougueux, de leurs étreintes passionnées, de leurs mains se baladant avec rage sur le dos de l'autre.

Les deux protagonistes se souviennent surtout de leur vol plané que le gérant du restaurant leur a fait faire en les jetant de l'établissement.

« -Une tasse de thé ? proposa John encore essoufflé

-A la maison ?

-Oui, enfin réunis. »

Et ils s'en allèrent comme ça, main dans la main, vers le 221B Barker Street, là où tout avait commencé.

* * *

Oui alors oui. Vous avez le droit de me traiter. Ceci c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Excusez moi, il était 1h30 quand j'ai commencé et il est maintenant 3h48. ( QUOI ? plus de 2heures pour faire ça ?!) Bref, en fait tout ça partait d'un de mes tweets. Bisous à tous,même à toi le ou la haineux(se) j'espère que vous avez aimé ;)


End file.
